A Forbidden Love
by madyashiefan
Summary: Their parents worked in separated parts of the city, both fathers very successful in their chosen professions, their mothers from noble families with good blood.They were to meet up that night, that fatal night when these to young children met their desti
1. Chapter 1

A Forbidden Love

Their parents worked in separated parts of the city, both fathers very successful in their chosen professions, their mothers from noble families with good blood.

They were to meet up that night, that fatal night when these to young children met their destiny; they would be, from then on, always there for the other. Their parents never knew the harm and hurt they would be forcing on both children with the meeting.

Sorry it's so short but I'm going to write the next chapter as soon as I've posted this one!!

Thnx for reading,

Pixie xXx


	2. Chapter 2

A Forbidden Love

"Hey, Yash, what we gunna do today?" The teenager asked his best friend from childhood.

"I dunno maybe we could meet up with the girls or call Miroku..?" answered Inuyasha.

"Kk. I'll go phone Miro and you can phone tha gals!" Kouga shouted at Yash as he walked to get the phone from its holder.

"Great," mumbled Inuyasha as he went to find his mobile, "I get the _hard_ job as per usual!"

After phoning Miroku, Kouga sat down on the couch and had a think about the past and how he got here.

_I can't believe me and Yash are finally living together, first year at college too!_

_Mother took a lot of push to get her to agree, I think she thinks that something might happen between me and Yash,.. as if.. I mean I love the guy, I mean he's my best mate but I wouldn't ever think of that plus I'd never do that to him, I see how much he loves Kagome, he'd never leave her, even for me! _

_Argh... I wish I hadn't agreed to go out today; I want to stay in with my Yasha... Wait a minute.. MY Yasha? When have I ever called him Yasha? And more importantly, since when have I thought of him as mine?!_

"Yo Kouga you coming or are you just gunna sit there all day like the lazy bugger that you are?!" Inuyasha's shouting stop Kougas trail of thought. He got up and walked over to his friend.

"Yea, I'm coming." Kouga whispered.

As they walked out the door Inuyasha went into his mind and began to think.

_I can't believe how far Kouga and I have come! Why did I make those stupid ideas eh? I coulda had a whole day with Kouga, just the two of us... I've known for a while that I like Kouga as more than a friend but I could never tell him. He's got Ayame to look after he'd never leave her! _

_I'm such an idiot to believe that going to college and living together would change things!_

"Now look who's being lazy!! Come on Yasha we need to get there to day ya know!!"

"Yea, Yea I'm coming!"

_Did he just call me Yasha?!_

"So is Christmas!"

_Oh well, I like it. I wonder what he would do if I gave him a nick name…_

I'll add some more tomorrow hopefully! Hope you liked it, R & R!!

Hugz,

Pixie xXx


	3. Chapter 3

A Forbidden Love

When they arrived, Inuyasha was crushed by a hug from his girlfriend, Kagome.

"YASHIE!! I've missed you so much! Why haven't you phoned? Isn't it great that we're going to college?!"

_Women! Ask too many questions... no wonder I'm friends with Kouga!_

"I've been busy, sorry."

_Man, I've really got to dump her she's so annoying!_

_Why did Yasha lie? We've been bored all week with nothing to do… maybe he doesn't like her as much as I first thought…_

"Hey Kouga, you been busy too, huh?" Ayame came up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Yea, we've both been really busy."

_Yea, really busy doing nothing!!_

"Ah, my dear friends how have you been? So nice of you to join us it's been a long time!" smirked Miroku when he saw his friend's faces to that comment.

"Shut it Miro! We're fine. Where's Sango? I haven't seen her yet." Inuyasha asked his long time friend. All three boys were completely ignoring the two girls that stood next to them.

"I'm over here," they were in the club/restaurant/bar that Sango worked at "TRYING to work but my _beloved_ boyfriend has been bugging me… AGAIN!"

_Sango is sooo not in a good mood today _both Kouga and Inuyasha thought before…

"What shall we do today? We need to do something REALLY fun!" Kagome, who didn't like, let alone used to, being ignored decided to butt in and say something.

Kouga walked up and punched Inuyasha playfully on the arm.

"Yea Yasha, what we gunna do?" Kouga asked laughing.

_Kouga-kun and Yashie seem closer than usual. And what's up with the nickname? Only _I_ can call Inuyasha anything but Yash… and it's still ONLY me!!!_

_I have a feeling that my Yashie is going off me. How can that be? It's completely impossible, I'm the easiest person to get on with and it's such a pleasure to go out with me. Everyone says so especially daddy._

_gasp what if he's found someone else? No, that's even more impossible than the first one! But if he has then she'll have to get through me before she can have him!_

"Hey Kagome! You coming or are you just going to stand there all day?" Sango shouted.

_Kagome looked kinda sad just now... then she looked angry. I wonder if she's realised that Yash doesn't like her? Oh well not my problem. At least it's obvious to ME that Yash and Kouga like each other._

--- At a club ---

"Sango, darling, will dance with me?" Miroku asked his beloved.

"Sure, why not?" Sango answered.

The song Promiscuous by Nelly Fertado came on as they were walking over.

_I wonder if Miro has noticed… I mean Yash, Kouga and Miro **have** been friends for ages... I'll ask him when we're dancing._

Just as they got to they dance floor gun shots went off and everyone went down onto the floor as they screamed.

When Kouga looked up from where he was lying he saw that his beloved Yasha had been shot and there was a pool of blood surrounding him.

Kind of a cliffy there! Wonder what going to happen to Yash… and what was so tragic about there first meeting? You can find this out by reading on, review to make me go faster and answering this question:

WILL U BE MY EDITOR?!

Thanks for reading!

Pixie xXx


	4. Chapter 4

Hey just remembered to add that a) I don't own any of these characters and b) Pixie is my MM. name so sorry bout it being there! Thanks for reading.


End file.
